You've Been Gone(For Far Too Long)
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: After another disappointing weekend of her father not showing up, Josslyn takes a walk and runs into Emma Drake. What happens when the two girls bond over abandonment issues? Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**You've Been Gone(For Far Too Long)**

 **Summary: After another disappointing weekend of her father not showing up, Josslyn takes a walk and runs into Emma Drake. What happens when the two girls bond over abandonment issues?**

 **Author's Note: Emma and Josslyn are almost fourteen in this fic. TWOSHOT**

 **Part One**

Josslyn John Jacks smiled at her reflection eagerly as she applied her sheer pink lip gloss and pulled her hair back into a waterfall braid. Her father would be showing up any minute to pick her up so they could spend a week together. It didn't happen enough and she hadn't seen him in months. And all girls needed their fathers.

Standing to her feet, the blonde hurried to her closet to pull out her green and white sundress, throwing it on. She was ready to head downstairs when her phone rang from where it lay on her dresser. The smile wilted from her lips as she saw her father's number on the the screen and she felt her heart sink as she pushed the green button. Bringing the phone up to her ear, she hesitantly asked, "Hello?"

Her father's accented voice, filled to the brim with apology filtered through the phone. "Hey, Josslyn. I'm really sorry, sweetie. I know this is last minute, but I was called into the office. I won't be able to come and see you today. I'm heading to Japan on work related business. But we can reschedule again soon, and I promise, I won't skip out."

"It's okay dad." She said numbly, too used to his cancelling on her to even be shocked anymore." She hung up the phone with his empty promises ringing through her head. Angrily, she threw the phone at the wall, watching as it hit it with a loud thump, shattering the screen.

"Josslyn?" Her mother shouted worriedly, hurrying up the stairs and into her daughter's room, gaze landing on the phone that lay on the ground, completely destroyed. "What happened, honey?" She asked, running her hand over her daughter's smooth cheek and staring down at her, heart aching as she saw the tears in her little girl's eyes.

Her daughter swiped angrily at the tears streaming down her cheeks and glared at her phone. "Daddy said he couldn't make it. He's going to Japan for business." She hiccupped.

Carly took a deep breath to calm herself, though all she wanted to do was get on a plane to her ex husband and kick his ass for disappointing their only daughter yet again. She ran her hand through her daughter's hair and pulled the young girl close, letting her daughter take comfort in her. "I tell you what, I have to run into work for about a half an hour. But when I come back, we'll go to the movies and go to that pizza place we both like, okay?" She smiled at Josslyn's nod and leaned in to kiss her forehead, walking out of the room.

Josslyn sighed and sat on her bed, staring at her wall for a few moments before she decided it was nice enough out to take a walk on this Summer day. She grabbed her purse and hurried down the stairs and out the door. She'd been walking for awhile when she arrived at the docks. Checking around, she slid off her shoes and threw down her purse before jumping into the lake, still wearing her sundress. She smiled at the feel of the cool water against her skin and began to swim, angry that laps that really helped calm her. She stopped and laid in the water on her back, shutting her eyes as she allowed herself to float, tips of her fingers grazing the water.

"What are you doing?" A soft, curious voice asked, making her eyes snap open, she turned her head, still managing to float in the water as her eyes locked on Emma Drake standing there.

Josslyn, gracefully came up, arching an eyebrow. "Swimming." She scoffed sarcastically, rolling her blue eyes, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"But...you're not even wearing a swimsuit and you don't have a towel? And I thought you were supposed to be gone for a week, visiting your father? At least, that's what Spencer told me." Emma answered, ignoring Josslyn's sarcasm as she bit her lip worriedly.

The blonde smiled bitterly, hands bracing on the dock as she pulled herself up. "Well, I _would_ be, but apparently work is more important to him than his daughter." She spit out with fire, standing there, letting the water drip off of her as the dress clung to her body. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." She added when she saw the sympathetic expression on Emma's face.

Emma shook her head empathetically, "But you shouldn't have to be. It sucks when your parents prove that something is more important than you." She replied sadly, thinking of her own mother who'd been gone for years. Though Robin sent birthday and Christmas cards, Emma hadn't seen her mother since she was around eight or nine.

Josslyn tilted her head to the side, studying her before she nodded. "I suppose you do." She murmured quietly. "It's sad how used to it I am, though. You know? I mean...I was so eager to spend time with my dad. I haven't seen him in months. And last time I saw him, it was only for a few hours. When he called to cancel our plans, I wasn't even shocked. I had a sinking feeling before I even answered the phone." She took a seat on the dog and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Emma took a seat beside her, their shoulders brushing. "I used to dream about my mom coming back." She confessed. "Even when he first got with Sam and she and Danny moved in and everything. I _still_ wanted my mother. I didn't understand why she left us or why I could never see her. And I am so angry at her, because she hasn't been a mother. If she truly was one, I'd be able to see her. I'd be able to contact her and she'd send me more than just the stupid Christmas or birthday card."

The blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette as her breath turned ragged. "Sometimes, I really hate my dad." She whispered, feeling comfortable to talk about this with someone who understood. "I mean, I love him. Of course I do. But...it hurts. It hurts that I am never first for him."

"Is your father cancelling why you were out here in the lake?" Emma wondered, glancing at the pretty blonde's profile.

Josslyn smiled and nodded. "Swimming helps calm me. I feel like I'm a part of it."

Emma bit her lip. Usually, she kept her anger in. She was a nice girl and she didn't want to upset her father, stepmother, or stepbrother. "It's been really nice talking to you." She said softly, smiling at the girl who she had never quite gotten along with before today.

The blonde grinned back and bumped her shoulder, feeling even more calm after this talk.

 **To Bet continued: When Emma's mother shows back up into her life when she's sixteen, Emma rushes to her best friend's house for comfort.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You've Been Gone(For Far Too Long)**

 **Part Two**

When Emma Drake opened the door and walked into the house that spring afternoon, just after school let out, she didn't notice the woman sitting on the sofa. Not at first. Her mind was elsewhere, on what she and Josslyn were going to do that weekend.

It wasn't until she heard the person clear their throat as she was heading to her room that she turned to look toward the couch. Her brown eyes widened in shock at the sight before her. There was her "mother", Robin Scorpio, sitting on the couch and smiling at her as if she owned the place, as if everything was completely normal and she hadn't been absent from her life for years.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Emma hissed shrilly, hands balling into fists at her sides.

Robin's smile wilted from her lips. "Emma, sweetie, you have every right to be angry at me."

"Damn right I do!" The girl growled, stalking off toward her room, intent on ignoring her "mother".

The woman's hand wrapped around her wrist and whirled her around.

Emma's eyes turned fiery and she pushed Robin back harshly, making the woman stumble back. "Don't you _ever_ touch me!" She screeched, running out of the house and to her car, climbing inside and driving to her best friend's house. The only person she knew who'd understand.

She parked her car in the drive and swallowed as she ran to the door and knocked.

It swung open and she came face to face with Carly.

"There's no need for you to worry, Patrick. She's right here." The woman nodded as he spoke. "Okay. Since it's the weekend, I'm going to let her stay the night, okay? She should be able to talk-or not talk to Robin when she's ready." She quickly said goodbye and pushed the end call button on her cellphone.

"Is Josslyn home, yet?" Emma asked, lips quivering.

Carly looked at her sympathetically, ushering her inside with a hand on her back. "Not yet, honey. She's still at the school for cheer practice. She called to say she'll be home in about an hour if you'd like to wait up in her room for her."

Emma nodded her head and smiled, leaning in to give the woman a hug. She really liked Carly. Her best friend's mom was just a rather understanding person and so much like Josslyn that it was hard not to love her. "Thank you." She breathed.

The woman smiled at her gently, brushing the strands of brunette hair from the teenage girl's face with the tips of her slender fingers. "No need to thank me, Emma. I understand why you're so upset."

The girl gave a grin and hurried toward the staircase, opening Josslyn's bedroom door and walking inside. She hurried to the bed and fell back on it without any hesitancy. Over the years since they'd become friends, the family home of Carly and Josslyn had became a second home to her. She spent so much time here. She must've drifted off at some point because she was awakened by the bedroom door softly shutting. Her brown eyes opened when she felt a small, slender hand run through her hair gently, soothingly. They locked with Josslyn's brilliant, bright blue eyes that were peering at her softly, sympathetically.

When Emma looked closer, she noticed that Josslyn was dressed in a a baggy blue tee-shirt from their highschool that hung off her shoulder and a pair of short black and white shorts, hair falling around her in silky, flowing strands. She'd obviously showered before she'd come home.

"Mom said that something happened when you came home from school that made you upset." Josslyn told her, still running her hands through her best friend's hair as the other girl rested her head on her lap. "What's wrong?"

Emma sat up slowly, knowing she must look a mess, eyes all rimmed in red, mascara and tear streaks running down her cheeks, hair messy and uncontrollable. She didn't try and straighten herself out, though. Feeling comfortable enough in her best friend's presence, knowing she wouldn't judge her. "My mom is back in town." She confessed. She felt anger well up inside of her once more. "I walked inside my home, happy about the three day weekend and saw her there, sitting on the couch as if she belonged there. She _doesn't_ belong in my home and I don't need her! Why would I need the woman who abandoned me? She wasn't there for me like Sam or daddy were. Or like you or your mother have been. She could've cared less about me. So why does she suddenly care now?"

Josslyn hugged her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ems. I wish I had the answer for you. All I can say is that she sucks and she doesn't deserve to have you in her life. You have every right to be pissed at her. If it were me and my dad suddenly showed up back up in my life-it wouldn't be pretty. But you have so many people that love you. Just know that. And maybe, when you're feeling better, tomorrow you can confront her about how much she hurt you by leaving."

The other girl hiccupped and moved her head up and down affirmatively in agreement. "Thank you for being there for me, Joss." She said sweetly.

The blonde beamed at her, wiping the tears from her best friend's cheeks. "It's okay, Ems. That's what best friends are for." She replied in answer. "Now, how about we go downstairs and bake some cookies, order pizza, and then watch the Captain America and the Black Widow movies to cheer you up?"


End file.
